Into the New World
by mayaoreo
Summary: Pilihan Indonesia hanya dua, America yang agresif atau England yang licik. Namun ia tahu selalu ada opsi alternatif yang lebih baik dari kedua itu, dengan membuat satu kemungkinan baru dengan keputusannya sendiri / Warning: political theme, Fem!Indonesia, Fem!Malaysia, OC
1. The End of Transition

**A/N: **Akhirnya kita sampai pada tahap ini… sebenernya saya sedikit ragu dengan tema politik yang mungkin sedikit gimanaa gitu, tapi emang hubungan mereka itu sangat menarik untuk dieksplor lebih jauh! /plak

Cerita ini sebenernya kelanjutan dari Transition, jadi mungkin agak membingungkan Anda semua.

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

* * *

**Hetalia Fan Fiction**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Angst/General**

**Warning: AU, OC, political issue, menyinggung negara Amerika (just for safe), Fem!Indonesia, slight UKxIndo and USxUK, OOC (?)**

* * *

"_Jadi itukah jawabanmu, America? Kau tetap bersikeras akan mempertahankan hegemoni itu?"_

"_Maaf, England—"_

"_Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di perang selanjutnya—itu pun jika kau masih bersikeras dengan segala omong kosongmu tentang hegemoni…"_

_(Transition)_

.

.

.

Masa transisi itu kini memasuki babak akhir. Dunia mulai menemukan apa jati diri dan tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi dalam pemerintahan Indonesia—di mana perlahan rakyatnya mulai kembali dengan ideologi Pancasila yang diciptakan oleh _the founding father_ mereka. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua dekade, Indonesia berhasil meminimalisir masalah-masalah negara seperti kasus korupsi yang dulunya marak terjadi di negara itu. Suatu prestasi yang cukup membanggakan untuk negara kepulauan terbesar di Asia Tenggara tersebut.

Namun keberhasilannya dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan negara tak lepas dari campur tangan negara-negara lain yang ikut membantunya, seperti Inggris, Jepang, China, dan Russia. Keempat negara maju itu turut menyumbang demi perbaikan negara tersebut ke depannya nanti. Apakah bantuan yang mereka berikan diberi secara cuma-cuma? Entahlah—tapi jika hati sudah ikut campur dalam urusan politik, maka politik itu tidaklah semurni tujuannya dulu. Karena jika akal disertai dengan perasaan, hasilnya bukanlah suatu pemikiran yang relevan. Tetapi sebuah permainan politik yang kejam.

Seperti halnya apa yang dirasakan America saat ini kepada England. Setelah pertemuan mereka di London beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri mantan _motherland_-nya. Sebut saja sebuah negara yang berada jauh di seberang Samudera Pasifik itu—Indonesia. Dalam pikiran America saat itu, alasan England yang mengkhianatinya tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun. Ia mengira England ingin memonopoli Indonesia dengan Russia dan China—tapi ia salah total.

Dan seperti memang sudah digariskan oleh Sang Pencipta, kata-kata England menjadi kenyataan. Ia teringat akan kata-kata terakhir England sebelum mereka berpisah di _London Bridge_ lima belas tahun yang lalu,

"_Sampai bertemu di perang selanjutnya—itu pun jika kau masih bersikeras dengan segala omong kosongmu tentang hegemoni…"_

America menatap pelataran Gedung Putih yang sekarang dipenuhi bunga mawar dan daisy yang bermekaran. Kerumunan wartawan di seberang pagar besi tinggi yang membatasi area halaman Gedung Putih masih tetap berdiri di sana sejak pagi tadi. Terkadang _blitz _kamera diarahkan tepat ke jendela ruang kerja Presiden dan suara petugas keamanan yang menghalangi mereka mengambil gambar terdengar. Sepertinya para wartawan itu tak akan pergi sebelum keinginan mereka terpenuhi—nasib negara ini.

Dari balik tirai di lantai dua, America membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pria nomor satu di Amerika itu dengan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Pria yang biasa di panggil Presiden itu menatap America ragu sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Aku kalah. Seperti yang kau inginkan, aku akan menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama itu."

"Itu bukan hanya keinginanku, tapi juga keinginan negara ini…" America tersenyum—ia meletakkan sebuah map portofolio berisikan selembar kertas. Bukan hanya sembarang kertas, kasarnya kertas itu adalah surat perjanjian kerja sama antara negara-negara yang memilih tunduk patuh padanya. Bagi orang awam ini hanyalah sekedar kerja sama multilateral untuk meningkatkan pertumbuhan ekonomi dan sektor lainnya bagi masing-masing negara. Namun bagi mereka yang duduk di kursi pemerintahan, perjanjian ini bukan sekedar meningkatkan perekonomian masing-masing negara, tapi sekaligus membuat sekutu untuk perang yang kapan saja dapat terjadi.

Saat ini ada beberapa negara yang menurutnya dapat membahayakan pengaruh Amerika. Sebut saja negara yang sejak dulu memang pernah bersiteru dengannya seperti Russia, China dan Inggris serta beberapa negara yang bisa dibilang diluar dugaannya seperti Indonesia. Setelah kunjungan Perdana Menteri Inggris ke Indonesia, terlihat jelas hubungan kedua negara itu semakin erat. Dan berkat bantuan Inggris pula Indonesia menjadi negara yang kedudukannya semakin menguat di mata dunia. Dengan pertumbuhan ekonomi yang meningkat pesat seiring perbaikan kualitas SDM yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini digencarkan pemerintah Indonesia, negara itu sudah resmi menjadi negara maju kedua di kawasan Asia Tenggara menyusul Singapura. Indonesia juga kini menjalin kerja sama dengan Russia, China, dan Korea Utara. Meski demikian, ia tetaplah negara netral walau Inggris mengajaknya untuk bergabung menjadi sekutunya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik Anda segera pergi ke ruang konferensi untuk memberitahukan seluruh dunia. Aku tak sabar melihat reaksinya..."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Indonesia, kenapa kau menolak tawaran untuk bergabung dengan kami?" perkataan itu menghentikan aktivitas personifikasi negara kepulauan terbesar itu. Mata coklatnya memandang gestur pria yang menghampirinya seusai rapat kerja sama bilateral dengan beberapa menteri terkait. Gadis itu kembali duduk di kursinya dan menghadap ke kiri—melihat pria Inggris itu duduk di tempat sebelumnya Presidennya berada. Seulas senyum ringan ia perlihatkan sebelum ia membuka suara.

"Tidakkah kau lupa dengan peristiwa yang sudah terjadi beberapa puluh tahun silam? Seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Bapak Bangsaku yang membuat Gerakan Non Blok saat itu, sekarang ini aku—bangsaku tak tertarik untuk ikut berpartisipasi sebagai pemain, England." Suara itu begitu tenang dan jernih, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dan rasa takut. England tersenyum kalah mendengar pernyataan gadis yang dalam waktu duapuluh tahun terakhir menjadi sangat akrab dengannya. "Kalau itu memang pilihanmu, apa boleh buat. Aku tak akan memaksa…"

"… Tapi pengecualian untuk beberapa situasi…" Personifikasi Indonesia itu tersenyum nakal pada England yang tak menduga perkataan tersebut. Ia kemudian berdalih, "peranku selalu berada pada posisi netral, karena aku tak suka dengan peperangan. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja melihat seseorang dengan enaknya mengeruk keuntungan demi dirinya sendiri dari posisi yang ia dapatkan."

"Kalau begitu kau setuju?" England mengerutkan alis tebalnya. "Dengan syarat, England." Gadis itu mengingatkan—matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, tak memedulikan tatapan penasaran England. Ia teringat akan masa dimana negaranya berhubungan baik dengan America. Personifikasi negara adidaya itu sangatlah baik dan senang membantu orang lain. Namun dibalik senyum lebar yang biasa ia perlihatkan tiap harinya pada orang-orang, Indonesia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Salah satu negara yang mempunyai hak veto dalam PBB itu nampaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar, entah apa.

"Soal Amerika—serahkan yang satu itu padaku." Rasa penasaran membuat England menatap wajah khas Melayu itu lekat. "Apa yang mempengaruhimu sampai-sampai kau berkata seperti itu?" Ia teringat akan hubungan antara Indonesia dan Amerika beberapa puluh tahun silam. Saat itu keduanya memiliki hubungan yang baik sampai suatu hari Indonesia menyadari bahwa kerjasama dengan America lebih banyak mendatangkan kerugian bagi rakyatnya. Yah, hanya itu yang ia tahu menurut keterangan dari Indonesia sendiri. Terlepas dari alasannya, ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu, entah apa.

"Kau tentu tahu bahwa alasan kita sama, England." Pria itu tahu kalau perempuan berpenampilan 17 tahun di depannya itu hanya mengelak. "Apa kau punya perasaan khusus terhadap America?" England hanya menebak-nebak. Raut Indonesia yang tenang seketika menegang, mata coklatnya menatap bola mata hijau itu kaget. "A—hah? Perasaan khusus apa!?" suara sopran itu meninggi karena gugup. England mengedipkan matanya, ia tak menyangka dengan reaksi Indonesia yang diluar perkiraannya. "Jadi ada?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti ini, sih? Itu tidak penting!" tukas Indonesia segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Personifikasi negara pecinta teh itu hanya mengamati wajah Indonesia yang sedikit memerah dan kemudian menyerah. "Baiklah, maafkan pertanyaanku. Tapi satu pesanku, jangan terlalu melibatkan perasaanmu dalam permainan politik. Berpikirlah secara realistis. Karena kau akan lupa dengan tujuan awalmu bila kau terlalu melibatkan perasaan, Indonesia." England tersenyum hangat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen yang dibawanya. Tanpa disadarinya, Indonesia menatap pemuda itu seraya mengikuti langkahnya.

"Apa itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi?" dengan nada suara yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, ia meluncurkan kata itu dari mulutnya yang langsung membuat England berhenti menggerakkan kakinya. "Mungkin... ya. Tak ada guru yang sebaik pengalaman... seperti itulah kira-kira." suara England melembut begitu menatap gadis dengan pakaian batiknya. "Lebih baik nanti saja membahas hal itu. Sekarang konsentrasi saja pada tujuanmu!"

Indonesia hanya bisa merengut dan kembali berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung pertemuan yang berada di salah satu kawasan di Jakarta. Sebelum keduanya berpisah di _lobby_ utama, langkah kedua personifikasi negara itu terhenti saat melintasi sebuah TV plasma besar yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah berita. Di _headline_ berita itu tertulis bahwa Amerika resmi sepakati perjanjian kerja sama dengan Perancis, Jepang, Kanada, dan beberapa negara Eropa serta Timur Tengah.

England menatap sosok pria berkacamata di balik layar televisi itu. America berdiri di serong belakang Presiden Amerika yang sedang memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai berita tersebut. Sosok itu seperti biasa—selalu tersenyum tanpa beban dengan kacamata yang selalu dipakainya.

"Apa itu artinya pernyataan perang secara tak langsung?" Indonesia membuka suara. Diam-diam ia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosinya. Pria di samping Indonesia hanya menjawab dengan nada datar,

"Ya."

* * *

A/N: mayaoreo here~

jadi, saya bingung nentuin ini UKxNes atau USUK... -_- /lupakan

seperti yang tertera di kalimat pembuka, cerita ini bisa dibilang sebagai kelanjutan dari transition. apakah ini akan berlanjut? ya kita lihat saja nanti...

_anyway,_ terima kasih bagi Anda yang sudah membaca.. Jika ingin menyampaikan krtik, saran atau komentar, _monggo_ silakan :)


	2. The Storm is Coming

_edited: 2013/01/24_

* * *

A** Hetalia **Fan Fiction

Into the New World Chapter 2:

Warning:** political theme**, OC,** Fem!Indonesia, **slight** UKxIndo **and** USUK, **and **Fem!Malaysia**

**Hetalia (c)****Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

Hari itu Jakarta kembali diguyur hujan—membuat hampir seluruh aktivitas di Ibukota itu lumpuh karena kemacetan parah hampir di tiap jalannya. Di antara seluruh masalah di Ibukota, hanya macetlah yang entah kenapa sampai sekarang belum dapat diatasi dengan baik oleh pemerintahnya. Entah karena lampu lalu lintas yang mati, angkutan umum yang kadang seenaknya berhenti di tengah jalan, atau karena banjir jika musim hujan tiba. Terkadang ia suka bingung melihat fenomena tersebut. Dirinya sekarang adalah negara maju, tapi masalah seperti ini memang belum pernah bisa ia atasi dengan baik.

Dengan hanya memakai payung sebagai pelindungnya dari air hujan, Indonesia berlari di sepanjang trotoar menuju jembatan penyebrangan lima meter di depannya. Tujuannya adalah Istana Merdeka yang berada dekat dengan Monas. Dengan gerutuan yang biasa ia keluarkan jika sedang kesal, gadis itu berlari sepanjang halaman Istana Merdeka dan sampai tepat di depan bangunan bergaya Belanda yang segera disambut oleh Paspampres yang sedang bertugas. Indonesia yang ditemani oleh salah satu petugas berjalan menuju Ruang Pertemuan dimana seseorang telah menunggunya di sana. Ia terperanjat begitu melihat pemuda Inggris itu tengah duduk di salah satu sofa kesayangannya.

"England?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pria itu tersenyum seraya berdiri menyambut tuan rumah yang baru tiba sore itu. "Maaf kalau aku berkunjung tanpa memberitahumu. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan."

Indonesia menatap mata itu penuh tanya dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk kembali duduk. England meraba saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu—sebuah amplop yang terbuat dari kertas perkamen khusus dan diberi cap segel resmi yang sudah terlepas. Diraihnya amplop tersebut dari tangan England dan dilihatnya nama pengirim yang tertera di sudut kiri bawah amplop tersebut.

"America?"

Alis tipis itu mengernyit melihat nama tersebut dan memandang England untuk memastikan. Pria _gentleman _di depannya hanya mengangguk dan menyuruhnya untuk membaca isi surat tersebut. Selembar kertas dengan lambang negara Amerika Serikat tertera di _background _kertas tersebut. Tulisan itu diketik dengan komputer—terlihat dari susunan huruf Calibri yang kaku dan rapi.

'_Salam hangat, Indonesia. Dengan surat ini aku mengundangmu untuk hadir dalam acara jamuan makan malam yang akan diadakan di _Ballroom _Menara Petronas—Malaysia, malam ini. __Anggap saja ini kompensasi atas tidak dilaksanakannya rapat Nations_ _minggu lalu dariku. __Bye!_

—_America.'_

England hanya memperhatikan sosok gadis di depannya tanpa emosi tergambar di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Indonesia menatapnya dan membuka suara, "Apa kau juga mendapat undangan ini?" Ia hanya mengangguk dan memperlihatkan amplop yang sama kepada Indonesia. "Dengan isi surat yang sama?"

Sekali lagi England mengangguk dan memandang gadis di hadapannya itu—yang sekarang bersandar pada kursinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada—kesal dengan sikap pria yang sudah seperti kakak baginya. Entah sejak kapan pertemuan itu berubah menjadi kontes adu tatap-menatap paling lama. Keduanya hanya diam menatap lawannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Dan semuanya berakhir ketika Indonesia menghela napas dan berkata, "lalu kau akan pergi? Ke undangan makan malam itu?"

"Dengan sangat menyesal, aku tak bisa melakukannya Indonesia." pria itu mengulaskan senyum permintaan maaf, "aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang di malam itu."

.

.

.

Sabtu sore itu, Indonesia segera menuju Bandara Halim Perdanakusuma, tempat pesawat jet sudah disiapkan. Dengan diiringi beberapa petugas berseragam militer lengkap, Indonesia memasuki pesawat jet dengan lambang Garuda di sisi badan pesawat jet tersebut. Bukan berarti ia sering berpergian memakai fasilitas yang diberikan Presiden padanya, hanya saja kali ini ia merasa tak sabar untuk segera sampai ke negara tetangganya itu. Sekitar duapuluh menit kemudian, pesawat milik militer Indonesia tersebut sudah mendarat di landasan khusus Bandara Internasional Abdul Razak. Indonesia yang tak ingin membuang waktu dengan melihat-lihat tata ruang Ibukota Malaysia, segera menuju Menara Petronas.

Saat ia sampai di Ballroom yang dimaksud oleh America, dilihatnya beberapa personifikasi Negara Asia dan Eropa telah berada di sini sebelum ia datang. Sebut saja Italia dan Germany yang sedang mengobrol dengan Russia dan China. Di dekat jendela kaca transparan di seberang ruangan, dilihatnya Thailand, Laos dan Vietnam yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Indonesia! Kukira kau tak akan datang! Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Malaysia? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan? Apa kau hadir di sini atas undangan dia juga?" sudah seperti santapan sehari-harinya, Indonesia hanya diam ditanyai macam-macam oleh Laos—tepatnya personifikasi negara tersebut. Sementara Thailand dan Vietnam yang tadinya ada di sebelah Laos, setelah menyapa Indonesia kini menghilang entah kemana.

Baru setelah negara yang lebih muda darinya itu selesai berceloteh, Indonesia menjawab agak kesal, "Ugh! Bisakah kau tidak berbicara tanpa jeda seperti tadi? Kalau maumu aku menjawab semua perkataanmu, ya, aku datang ke sini! Bagaimana dengan Malaysia? Aku saja sudah tak bertemu dengannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu! Apa kami sudah berbaikan? Tidak. Tepatnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah kami kembali berdamai atau tidak. Apa aku di sini karena undangan Malaysia? Sekali lagi tidak. Aku di sini karena America mengundangku! Puas ?"

Kedua negara itu beradu pandang. Laos terdiam, keningnya berkerut, "Lalu bagaimana dengan England? Apa dia juga datang?"

"Kurasa tidak…" Katanya sambil memalingkan muka. Dalam hatinya, ia mencari sosok pemuda itu di antara para personifikasi negara yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, mantan bajak laut itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya di sini. Dilihatnya langit malam yang terbelah oleh gedung menara kembar Petronas di depannya. Beberapa lampu di ruangan dalam gedung tersebut menyala. Dengan sebuah _lift_ yang dikhususkan berlapis kaca transparan, pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan gemerlap Kota Kuala Lumpur di malam hari. Terlihat walaupun hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, Menara Kembar ini tetap ramai seperti biasa—dengan berbagai orang datang ke tempat ini untuk urusan mereka masing-masing.

Mata Indonesia menelusuri struktur bangunan gedung di depannya dan terpaku pada sebuah figur yang familiar baginya. Ia tak memedulikan suasana di sekitarnya. Kali ini Indonesia melangkah lebih dekat ke jendela—berusaha melihat seseorang yang terlihat sedang berada di dalam _lift _yang melintasi lantai _Ballroom _tempatnya berdiri. Dan sosok itu pastilah England.

.

.

.

Baginya, menyia-menyiakan waktu adalah hal yang fatal. Bukan kebiasaannya berlama-lama dalam sebuah aktivitas bila ia masih memiliki segudang pekerjaan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Itulah sebabnya ia benci menggunakan _lift_. Tak sampai lima belas detik ia berada di dalam kotak besi itu, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan perak yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Terlihat jelas dari gelagatnya bahwa pria ini sedang buru-buru. Bukan berarti ia membenci _lift_, hanya saja berdiri selama kurang lebih dua menit untuk sampai ke lantai paling atas Menara Petronas sangatlah menyebalkan. Bukannya ia tidak suka memakai_ lift_, ia hanya tak suka berdiri dan menunggu tanpa melakukan gerakan yang akan membuatnya semakin dekat pada tujuannya.

Begitu dentingan _lift _terdengar dan pintu segera bergeser, England tanpa ragu langsung menyerbu keluar dan mencari orang yang sudah mengirimkan surat undangan padanya. Tak memakan waktu satu menit, pria yang dicarinya kini sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan sebuah teropong kecil yang sedang ia gunakan.

"America? Apa yang kau lakukan?" England menegur personifikasi negara adidaya di depannya. Teropong itu kemudian America masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya dan ia memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya untuk seseorang yang ia undang secara pribadi. Senyum itu mengembang. Sekilas tampak kekejaman yang tersembunyi di balik senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan tersebut.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang ke sini, England. Hahaha!" suara tawa itu tetap sama, sangat menonjolkan kepercayaan dirinya sebagai negara maju. England bersandar pada kaca tebal di depan America—bersikap seakan tak peduli dan berkata, "Aku tak datang, pun, kau pasti akan tetap memaksa untuk bertemu denganku, kan?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu disambut tawa pelan America yang mundur beberapa langkah dari England. Wajahnya terllihat puas—entah apa karena orang yang benar-benar ingin ia temui ada di sini atau karena hal lain. "Tepat sekali, England! Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu mengenai hubunganmu dengan Negara-negara tertentu." Mata America melirik ke arah _Ballroom _yang berada di gedung seberang yang berjarak beberapa lantai dari tempatnya berada.

"Tentang Indonesia?"

"Itu salah satunya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Negara Komodo itu sekarang?" nada suaranya terdengar bersemangat seperti biasa, seakan ia sudah melupakan saat-saat bersama negara tersebut beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. England tersenyum formal, "Ia baik-baik saja—tetap bersemangat seperti biasanya. Saat ini kami sedang membuat proyek kerjasama bilateral antara Inggris dan Indonesia."

"Dalam bidang apa, kalau boleh aku tahu?" tatapan menyelidik yang sekilas itu tertangkap oleh England. Senyum kemenangan samar ia perlihatkan pada America yang berdiri dengan gaya kasual di depannya. "Hampir dalam semua bidang. Sebut saja pendidikan, kebudayaan, pertahanan dan militer."

England membicarakan hal tersebut seakan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Karena memang itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, bersikap tenang seperti biasa di depan Negara yang sedang berusaha mengorek informasi pergerakan negaranya secara samar. "Hmm… Apa kau sudah mendengar pesanku?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Bahkan aku juga melihatmu di televisi, dengan senyum menyebalkanmu yang tetap tersungging di wajah _chubby_-mu itu. Sungguh sebuah pesan manis yang bahkan ingin membuatku muntah begitu mendengarnya." America hanya nyengir mendengar kalimat ironi tersebut. Ia melangkah ke samping England dan memandang ke luar gedung. Matanya berubah sendu saat England tak sedang memandangnya. Ia hanya memandang kosong pada keindahan yang disuguhkan kota itu di malam hari.

"Padahal aku tak ingin kau ikut campur, England. Kalau begini, kan, aku terpaksa…"

Raut muka England mengeras, "ini bukan tentang kita, America. Ini tentang dunia yang mulai bergerak kembali ke tempatnya semula. Aku menginginkan perubahan, America."

"Kau tetap berpikiran seperti itu, heh?" tukas America tajam. "Jangan katakan hanya karena hal ini hubungan antara negara kita merenggang, England." Ia menatap dalam bola mata emerald yang seakan bercahaya karena kilau lampu di malam hari. Sekilas raut kesedihan menggelayuti wajah pucat di depannya. Personifikasi negara anggota Dewan Keamanan PBB itu hanya terdiam memandang America tanpa ekspresi.

"Hubungan antara Amerika dan Inggris sederhana saja, hubungan itu kuat karena saling menguntungkan. Aliansi itu tidak didukung oleh ikatan sejarah atau kesetiaan buta. Jangan lupakan kata-kata Perdana Menterimu, England..."

Dan America tersenyum, kali ini dengan tulus. Ia mengajak England ke tempat dimana para personifikasi negara yang lain berada.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos tirai putih yang membaurkan cahaya itu ke dalam ruangan sehingga menimbulkan efek _soft _yang hangat dan khas. Dalam kamar tersebut, England terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerang begitu dilihatnya ruangan tempat ia tidur menjadi begitu terang karena tirai tebal telah disibakkan. Sedikit malas untuk meninggalkan kesenangan pribadinya di tempat tidur, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Sedikit melamun, ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Mengenai pertemuannya dengan America, dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke Ballroom tempat acara makan malam diadakan. Saat ia memasuki ruangan, beberapa pasang mata penasaran tertuju pada mereka yang datang pada saat yang bersamaan. Namun America memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah pertemuan mereka kemarin tak pernah ada, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersikap normal. Sedikit kesal juga ia dengan kelakuan tak jelas America, tapi hal itu segera terhenti saat England bertemu Indonesia—yang memandangnya aneh.

Dengan handuk kecil di pundaknya, ia keluar kamar mandi dan mulai mengobservasi kamar tidurnya. Ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya. Bukan karena kemunculan _pixie-pixie _begitu ia memulai beraktivitas, tapi ada seseorang yang masuk ke sini tak lama sebelum ia bangun. England melangkah keluar dari kamar tidurnya, menuruni tangga dan tak melihat siapapun di ruangan itu. Kemudian ia menuju dapur dan terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang gadis yang sedang membelakanginya di meja _pantry_.

Sekilas ia mungkin berkata bahwa itu Indonesia, tapi ia ingat bahwa gadis satu itu terbiasa mengikat rambutnya dan yang ini membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai. Gadis asing itu kemudian sadar bahwa ia tak lagi sendirian dan berbalik menghadap England. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya yang dibalas sempurna oleh England. "Bagaimana tidurmu, England?" logat Melayu dalam bahasa Inggris itu terdengar khas saat ia bertanya pada mantan penjajahnya.

"Cukup nyenyak, kalau bisa dibilang. Justru aku kaget saat bangun dan mendapatimu di rumahku, Malaysia."

—_TBC._

* * *

**A/N : **mayaoreo here ^J^

Jadi, kenapa Malaysia ada di rumah Englaaaaaaand ?! /author labil

btw, maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin sedikit datar... karena ini masih permulaan cerita, jadi saya masih agak males nulisnya /plak

oh ya, sedikit pemberitahuan... for pairing, it will be USUK, so i'm really sorry untuk anda yang mengharapkan ini UKxNes or anything else... hontou ni gomenasai

Oke, akhirnya saya bisa update juga… so, thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

bubye!


	3. Off the Record

**A Hetalia Fan Fiction**

Into the New World** Chapter 3: **

**Warning: political theme, WW III (?), OC, slight UKxNes and UKxMalay**

Hetalia ( c ) Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu, England?"

"Cukup nyenyak, kalau bisa dibilang. Justru aku kaget saat bangun dan mendapatimu di rumahku, Malaysia."

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria seakan keberadaannya di rumah itu adalah hal yang wajar. England mengamati wajah gadis yang dulu merupakan mantan koloninya—ia memutari meja_ pantry_ dan sampai di hadapan Malaysia. Alis tebalnya mengerut, menatap personifikasi negara yang entah kenapa mirip dengan Indonesia itu.

"Aku serius, Malaysia. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini ?" suara itu terdengar kaku dan sedikit panik sekarang. Melihat sikap mantan penjajahnya itu, Malaysia hanya nyengir layaknya anak polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Masih diikuti tatapan England, Malaysia melangkah menuju meja makan besar di ruang utama. Ia tak duduk di antara deretan kursi kayu ukir mahal itu, tapi hanya bersandar di salah satu kursinya sambil memperhatikan England yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku di sini karena kemarin kau mabuk dan seenaknya membuat kekacauan di _rumahku_. Kukira orangtua sepertimu bisa menahan diri dari minuman beralkohol itu, ternyata sama saja… haah…"

"Hah!? Aku mabuk…?" mata itu menatap tak percaya.

"Ya, dan kau membuat kekacauan di sana. Oh… dan jangan salahkan aku kalau fotomu dengan pose yang tak diinginkan beredar luas, ya!" seketika sudut bibir Malaysia tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai saat ia mengingat beberapa foto yang ditujukkan Japan dan Hungary sebelum ia ke rumah England. Di salah satu fotonya, England terlihat ingin 'menyerang' America yang kaget begitu dilihatnya England duduk di pahanya dan hendak membuka kancing kerah atasnya. Sayangnya foto itu diambil dengan posisi England membelakangi kamera, sehingga wajah keduanya tak terlihat. Namun itu saja cukup menghidupkan fantasi liar Hungary dan Japan yang bersemangat menceritakan kejadian itu saat sedang memperlihatkan jepretan foto yang mereka dapatkan kemarin. Bahkan dapat ia bayangkan sendiri tatapan_ emerald_ itu menatap dengan penuh gairah dan seringai licik itu mengarah pada America. Lalu dengan cekatan, tangan-tangan terampil itu memojokkan America yang tengah duduk menikmati minumannya dan perlahan membuka kancing kerah atas America dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangannya yang lain melepas kacamata itu dari wajah America yang memerah dan gelagapan. Lalu perlahan wajah _gentleman_ itu mendekat dan...

"Aaargh! Kalau kau ingin membuatku kesal dengan seringaimu itu, lebih baik kau pulang, Malaysia." Raut muka gentleman itu semakin kesal dan memerah—entah apa England sudah mengingat kejadian kemarin atau bukan. Kini ia duduk persis di seberang Malaysia dan menatap kesal pada kekosongan sambil sesekali bersungut.

Setelah tertawa kecil, raut santai di wajah Asia itu berubah serius. "Baiklah, England. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kaudengarkan—sampai saat ini berita ini masih _off the record_, tapi aku tak tahu apakah ini akan disebarluaskan atau tidak. Kau tahu kabar terkini mengenai konflik di Timur Tengah, bukan?" England mengangguk dan kembali mendengarkan nada suara Malaysia yang terkesan sangat buru-buru.

"Kabarnya Amerika membentuk koalisi baru oposisi Suriah. Yang berarti…"

"Maniak _hamburger_ itu jelas-jelas menantang kita, bukan? Itu maksudmu?" Pria itu mengambil kesimpulan yang segera dibalas gelengan oleh wanita di depannya. "Bukan hanya mengenai Suriah, situasi di negara Timur Tengah saat ini semakin memanas."

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis tebal itu mengerut, tak percaya dengan perkataan salah satu anggota _British Commonwealth_ tersebut. "Sederhananya, Amerika seperti membatasi hubungan kerjasama negara Timur Tengah dengan kita. Salah satu penyebabnya mungkin Russia yang pertama kali memanas-manasi keadaan dengan mendukung pendapat Kepala Negara Suriah itu."

"Bukankah dia juga mendukung keputusan Amerika? Kalau tak salah, hampir semua anggota Uni Eropa mengakui koalisi baru oposisi Suriah. Negara Teluk saat ini mulai mengambil sikap serius dengan kelompok 'pemberontak' itu. Dan Prancis yang pertama kali mengintervensi masalah ini mengakui koalisi tersebut sebagai 'wakil sah' rakyat Suriah."

"Memangnya rakyat Suriah setuju?" pertanyaan retoris itu Malaysia lontarkan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan ukiran kayu mewah di hadapan England. Tampaknya ia sedang berusaha keras berpikir tanpa menyadari England yang memperhatikannya.

"Yaah… dilihat secara keseluruhan, itu tak mungkin, Malaysia. Yang menarik perhatianku saat ini adalah, keputusan apa yang akan diambil Liga Arab mengenai Suriah dan Iran?" mata emerald itu menatap Malaysia—ia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Uji coba nuklir itu, maksudmu?" alis tipis Malaysia sedikit mengerut—terlihat bahwa ia sedang memikirkan perkataan England namun tak ia hiraukan arti tersembunyi di baliknya. Sebelum England sempat menjawab, Malaysia kembali berbicara—kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Mengenai proyek itu, Amerika memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah diplomatik untuk membujuk Iran menghentikan proyek nuklirnya—seperti apa yang disarankan PBB."

"Berarti mereka memutuskan untuk menarik garis merah terhadap Iran?" tatapan England penuh selidik. Kali ini tak ada ekspresi main-main di sana. Tanpa mereka sadari, jam antik di ruangan tersebut berdentang, menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Waktu di mana seharusnya England sudah sarapan dan bersiap pergi menuju Istana Westminster—rutinitas yang biasanya tak pernah tertunda.

Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda, keduanya tak bergeming dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Malaysia menegakkan sikap duduknya, kesepuluh jarinya ia tautkan di atas meja. Mata coklat gelapnya menatap tautan jarinya dengan intens sebelum ia angkat bicara, "Bagusnya mungkin itu, tapi ada satu masalah muncul, yaitu Israel. Mereka tidak puas dengan keputusan Amerika yang dianggapnya dapat membahayakan Israel kalau proyek itu tak segera dihentikan. Ini masih rencana—dari apa yang kuperoleh, mereka akan mengambil tindakan intervensi militer untuk menghentikan proyek nuklir tersebut."

Selesai sudah apa yang ingin disampaikan negara Melayu tersebut. Ia kini memperhatikan England yang sedang melihat kekosongan di hadapannya. Pandangan mata itu kemudian beralih ke Malaysia, "Dasar bocah egois… Siapa saja yang mengetahui rencana itu?"

"Baru aku, kau, dan Turki. Jadi, apa langkahmu selanjutnya?" diamatinya wajah pemuda British itu. Ketenangan masih ada di sana, tanda bahwa England sudah memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya harus mereka lakukan. Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia berkata, "Beritahu Indonesia. Negara itu akan berperan banyak dalam pengambilan keputusan sikap Iran. Entah apakah Israel sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada America, aku akan bicara dengan maniak _hamburger_ itu."

"Dan…" England menatap dengan keseriusan. "… perkiraanku jika intervensi militer itu benar-benar terjadi, maka saat itulah Perang Dunia III akan terjadi."

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia lain—dengan perbedaan waktu tujuh jam lebih lama dari Inggris, pagi itu ia lewatkan dengan ritual paginya seperti biasa. Bangun tidur jam enam pagi, diam sebentar di tempat tidur lima menit dan segera mencuci muka. Satu bagian yang wajib dilakukan dan tak boleh terlewatkan adalah secangkir kopi panas dan donat yang masih hangat. Dengan lahap ia habiskan dua potong donat dan disesapnya kopi sambil melihat acara pagi di televisi. Lima belas menit berlalu, barulah ia bersiap-siap menuju Gedung Putih.

Namun ritual paginya itu tidak selesai dengan sempurna saat _handphone_-nya berdering. Dengan sedikit cemberut, dilihatnya _caller ID_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, England. Tak langsung diangkat, America merenung sebentar dan dengan ragu dijawabnya telepon itu.

"… England?"

"Lama! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _huh_!?" suara di seberang terdengar kesal dan terburu-buru. America tertawa dan menjawab, "Haha! Kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan _hero_ pagi ini, England?"

"Hah?! Siapa yang… America, aku sedang tidak berselera untuk meladeni sikapmu itu. Jadi berikan respon yang benar tanpa bercanda. Mengerti?"

Mendengar nada serius England, America segera menghabiskan kopinya dan fokus sepenuhnya ia berikan pada England. "Baiklah… Ada apa?"

"Mengenai keputusanmu untuk berdiplomasi dengan Iran, apakah kau sudah mempertimbangkan mengenai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?" America terdiam sebentar dan berpikir kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengenai Israel—apa kau sudah mengetahui keputusan Israel?" suara itu terdengar sangat mendesak. America hanya bertanya, "England, darimana kau tahu masalah ini?"

"Kalau kuberitahu siapa yang membocorkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"… menurutmu?"

.

.

.

Aneh, kalau ia pikir sekali lagi. Perkembangan teknologi zaman sekarang memang mengejutkan. Dini hari tadi, ia masih berada di Turki—membahas situasi di Timur Tengah yang sedang memanas. Dari Turki, ia mendapat banyak alasan mengapa area Timur Tengah sangat rawan terjadi konflik . Maklum, daerah itu memang memiliki banyak potensi sumber daya alam yang menjanjikan. Jadi, sekalipun Amerika memutuskan untuk memboikot Iran dari negaranya, itu tak akan bertahan lama. Karena Iran merupakan negara terbesar pemasok minyak bumi. Dan lagi-lagi ini karena masalah sumber energi tak terbarukan itu dunia menjadi gila.

Dilihatnya lagi jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Seharusnya Indonesia sedang berada di Istana Merdeka atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan Monas. Dan benar saja, begitu ia memasuki pelataran Monas, Malaysia langsung menemukan gadis itu tengah memakan baksonya dengan lahap.

"Malaysia!?" terlihat raut Indonesia yang kaget namun menyiratkan kegembiraan yang samar. Malaysia menarik nafas dan segera duduk di samping Indonesia. "Dengar, jangan katakan apapun sampai aku selesai memberitahukan hal ini padamu, oke?"

Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas bertemu dengan Indonesia mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Hal itu membuat Malaysia agak menarik diri dan menghindar bertemu dengan Indonesia. Dilihatnya personifkasi negara yang fisiknya mirip dengan dirinya itu mengangguk bingung.

"Kau tentunya tahu dengan proyek nuklir Iran bukan?" Malaysia kembali menceritakan informasi yang didapatkannya dari Turki. Selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit ia bercerita, Indonesia hanya duduk tenang sambil menyantap baksonya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang, tak seperti yang Malaysia harapkan. Maka ia pun bertanya, "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Kau masih menanyakan kepada siapa aku akan berpihak?" Ia menatap seakan pertanyaan pertanyaan Malaysia adalah hal yang tak perlu diungkit lagi. Personifikasi negara Melayu tersenyum miris, "Oh, ya… aku lupa. Jadi apa tindakanmu?"

"Entah. Russia menawarkan kerja sama padaku." Kata Indonesia setelah menyeruput habis kuah baksonya dan dikembalikannya mangkok itu pada sang penjual yang kebingungan mendengar percakapan kedua gadis belia di tampatnya mangkal.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" dengan nada menyangsikan Malaysia menatap bola mata coklat kehitaman di sampingnya. Ia tak memedulikan tatapan si penjual bakso yang sesekali melirik dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Apa yang dimengerti penjual bakso tentang konflik di Timur Tengah atau konflik antar kedua negara yang masih bersaing sejak _Cold War_? Raut muka Malaysia berubah menjadi sedikit tertekuk—ia tak pernah suka berhubungan dengan Russia, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa tidak? Selama itu tidak merugikan untukku—negara ini—aku tak akan menolaknya." Alis itu mengernyit mendengar jawaban Indonesia, menyiratkan ketidaksetujuannya akan alasan Indonesia. "Apa England tahu soal itu?"

Sosok itu kini membelakangi Malaysia, menghadap Monas yang masih berdiri tegak hingga hari ini. Sebuah jawaban yang tak terduga keluar dari mulut mungil gadis berpenampilan 17 tahun tersebut.

"Kenapa England harus tahu?"

* * *

_To Be Continued—_

**A/N: ** mayaoreo here~ Akhirnyaaa... jadi, apakah chapter ini memuaskan? menghibur anda sekalian? tampung saran anda di kotak review sekarang! /eh?

sekali lagi, karena ini bertema politik yg gaje, tolong dimaklumi isinya yg mungkin akan menyinggung beberapa negara ya. saya senang jika anda senang membaca ini. terima kasih. ^^

_p.s. jika anda tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan para nation dalam cerita, anda bisa tanyakan pada mbah google atau tante yahoo!_


	4. Free Time

"Untuk apa England tahu? Memangnya aku harus melapor tiap kali aku berhubungan dengan negara lain?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Nesia! Kalau England tahu…"

"'_Kalau England tahu!'_ Hah ! Kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya? Memang apa salahnya aku berhubungan dengan negara lain?" mata coklat itu sejajar menatap kesal. Ia memotong ucapan negara yang masih satu rumpun dengannya itu—menyangsikan ucapan Malaysia. "Itu terserah padaku mau bekerjasama dengan siapa. Aku tidak ingin diintervensi saat aku sudah merdeka dan berdaulat, tidak seperti saat aku masih bersama Netherland dan Japan."

* * *

Into the New World Chapter IV:

Disclaimer: Hetalia ( c ) Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning: political theme, WW III, OC, Fem!Indonesia, Fem!Malaysia**

* * *

Malaysia tak habis pikir dengan saudaranya itu. Tidak tahukah Indonesia—apa yang sudah diucapkannya bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan? Mungkin ia bisa aman jika mengatakannya pada Malaysia, tapi tak ada jaminan kalau Malaysia tak akan melaporkan ini pada England. Padahal dulu hubungan mereka buruk, bagaikan kucing dan tikus. Keduanya seringkali terlibat dalam adu mulut saat mereka bertemu. Keadaan semakin memanas saat perebutan hak kepemilikan dua buah pulau yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh Malaysia.

Tak sampai di situ saja, keduanya juga pernah hampir dalam keadaan siaga perang satu sama lain beberapa tahun lalu. Namun ketegangan mereda berkat mediasi dari perwakilan beberapa negara ASEAN. Setelah itu pun keduanya jarang bertatap muka. Kedua personifikasi negara tersebut seakan menyibukkan diri agar tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

Tapi itu beberapa bulan yang lalu bagi Malaysia. Di tengah proyek kerjasamanya dengan Turki, ia mendengar kabar tentang semakin dekatnya hubungan Indonesia dan Inggris. Awalnya, ia meragukan berita tersebut. Karena setahunya, Indonesia bukan negara yang suka bergabung dengan kubu manapun. Sekalipun ia dalam keadaan ekonomi terdesak atau keamanan nasional yang rawan, ia tak pernah menerima ajakan koalisi secara utuh dari siapapun. Dan kali ini ia menyalahi politik luar negerinya sendiri—dengan England pula!

'_Apa yang dipikrkan Indonesia, sih?!' _teriak Malaysia frustasi dalam hati. Ia tahu negara yang masih satu rumpun dengannya itu memang sulit ditebak. Sewaktu Indonesia masih dijajah Belanda—Netherland, ia adalah seorang nasionalis yang keras kepala. Sampai akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Jepang, ia tetaplah personifikasi negara dengan rakyat yang mempunyai nasionalisme dan keinginan merdeka yang kuat. Dan setelah merdeka—setelah rezim pemerintahan itu silih berganti, kemana nasionalisme yang dulu dielu-elukan rakyatnya? Mana kebanggaan akan ideologi Pancasila dan _the founding father_ mereka yang dulu sangat berpengaruh di dunia internasional?

Sejujurnya dalam hati Indonesia, ia menyadari secara perlahan lubang degradasi ideologi Pancasila itu kian menganga. Sejak zaman orde baru, segalanya seakan diputarbalikkan oleh mereka yang memegang kekuasaan tinggi negara ini. Karena itulah, saat ini ia tak bisa hanya diam melihat mirisnya moral rakyatnya ditengah kemajuan negara yang begitu pesat. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya diperalat lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" nada suara Malaysia melunak. Ia tak bisa memaksakan pendapatnya pada Indonesia—kali ini ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan Indonesia. Ia juga merasa tak nyaman acap kali mereka harus bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. "Aku tahu pikiranmu tak sependek ini, kan?" ia memicingkan mata pada Indonesia yang tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau kukatakan padamu, apa kau mau merahasiakannya dari England?" kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Indonesia. Bukannya ia tak percaya pada Malaysia, tapi bagaimanapun _dekatnya_ mereka, Indonesia tahu Malaysia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan England. Salah bicara bisa-bisa apa yang ia ucapkan bisa dilaporkan pada _gentleman_ itu. Dan ia tak mau England mengetahui terlalu banyak tentang pergerakannya.

Kenapa? Karena sekalipun ia tak berada di kubu America, terkadang tindakan England itulah yang membahayakan. Jika diawalnya ia membantu negara yang berperang dengan bantuan senjata, logistik ataupun prajurit, England akan menjadi sangat memperhatikan atau bahkan mengambil-alih setiap tindakan yang diambil negara yang dibantunya. Dengan kata lain, England membantu negara lain dan dengan perlahan ia menjajah negara tersebut secara tak langsung.

Selama England membantunya dalam pembangunan negaranya, perlahan ia mulai menyadari bahaya campur tangan itu dan memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan personifikasi negara pecinta teh tersebut. Dan saat itulah tawaran Russia datang yang langsung ia setujui hari ini sebelum ia pergi ke Monas untuk makan. Kerja sama itu bukanlah kerja sama yang formal. Isi agenda diskusi itu bukan mengenai keuntungan dan kerugian yang akan terjadi bila keduanya mengadakan hubungan kerja sama. Russia berbeda dengan England. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan keuntungan yang akan didapat negaranya—ia hanya ingin apa yang seharusnya terjadi, ya terjadilah.

"Katakan saja, lah, Indonesia…" logat Melayu itu membuyarkan lamunannya—mendorongnya untuk mengungkapkan secara garis besar apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka harus pergi dari Monas, karena si penjual bakso nampaknya mulai memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka walaupun gesturnya berlagak tidak mendengar. Rakyatnya bisa heboh kalau tahu ia adalah personifikasi negara yang selama ini mereka tempati. Bisa-bisa mereka heboh karena paras personifikasi negara mereka yang sangat cantik ini.

.

.

.

"Hah?! Jadi, kamu memang tidak memihak siapapun?" Malaysia menatap tak percaya gadis berkemeja batik itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk bosan sambil menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya—menatap Malaysia yang duduk di kursi rias di depannya. Sudah tigapuluh menit berlalu sejak ia menegaskan kalau ia memang tak memihak siapapun, Amerika ataupun Inggris, di kamarnya.

Ia hanya menerima kerjasama dari Russia karena ia berpikir itu akan menguntungkan dirinya. Setidaknya motif sebenarnya akan tertutupi karena asumsi negara lain yang kebanyakan menganggap ia terlalu pro pada Russia. England sendiri mengatakan kalau ia tak masalah dengan hal ini—itu karena ia tak tahu tujuan sebenarnya Indonesia. Sebagai negara dengan prinsip politik luar negeri yang bebas aktif, ia memang tidak memihak dalam pertentangan antarblok. Aktif dalam artian mengharuskan menghapuskan penjajahan, aktif memperjuangkan perdamaian dan aktif memperjuangkan keadilan dalam suasana internasional. Itulah tujuan yang hendak ia capai.

Lagipula di samping tujuan utamanya tertutupi, ia juga mendapat dukungan penuh dari China, Russia, dan Iran. Dukungan itu ditujukan terang-terangan padanya saat mereka sedang menggelar _teleconference_ tertutup di Kantor Kedutaan Besar Russia di sekitar kawasan Menteng, pagi ini. Hasil dari diskusi itu sengaja tidak disebarluaskan, karena ini menyangkut Amerika, Inggris dan negara boneka yang dibuat keduanya. Jika kebanyakan personifikasi negara resah akan pergerakan America yang agresif, itu memang wajar. Tapi England bukan negara yang terang-terangan menunjukkan maksudnya. Personifikasi negara itu lebih memilih jalur belakang daripada konfrontasi dari depan. Dan itu terbukti lebih menguntungkan. Namun membuat Indonesia harus berpikir keras untuk merencanakan siasatnya.

"Dan ini artinya kau akan ikut dalam perang Iran-Israel atau tidak?"

"Karena Iran sudah memutuskan untuk membantuku, aku tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak', bukan?" Indonesia menjawab malas sambil memeluk bantal. Ia kemudian berkata setelah memperhatikan gadis yang mirip dengannya itu, "Malaysia, aku tahu sejak malam kemarin kau belum sama sekali tidur, kan?"

Mata coklat itu menyipit, memaksa Malaysia untuk mengangguk setengah hati sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang sikap personifikasi negara di hadapannya. Indonesia lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidur di sini—bersamaku. Lagipula sudah lama sekali bukan kita tak pernah menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, kan?"

Indonesia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang kepada Malaysia. Ditatapnya Malaysia yang masih ragu yang akhirnya menyerah juga karena kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sejak kemarin ia memang belum tidur sama sekali, karena harus pergi menemui England dan ke Indonesia mencari gadis itu. Karenanya, perlahan ia beringsut dari kursi dan berbaring menghadap Indonesia yang tersenyum lebar. Alis tipisnya berkerut walau ia tak mampu menahan senyumnya juga, "Ini menyeramkan, tahu. Darimana kau tahu aku tidak tidur sejak kemarin?"

Setelah memberi bantal pada Malaysia, Indonesia menutup matanya dan tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Insting. Kau kan, tahu kalau instingku itu kuat."

"Kau memang aneh, Indon..."

Dan mereka pun terlelap. Keduanya mengistirahatkan diri selagi ada waktu, karena mereka sadar sebentar lagi keadaan akan berubah. Dan hanya saat inilah mereka bisa menikmatinya berdua, di mana tak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

_To Be Continued—_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Hullo! mayaoreo here!

Hiks… aku baru tahu ternyata Indon dan Malay bisa se so sweet ini… Q_Q #plak

Oh yeah… I am not going to baw and throw a bitch fit for you expressing your opinion. I like to know what people thinks of my writing or ideas. And yes, I do enjoy lovely positive comments, just like everyone else. they make me feel fuzzy and happy inside but that does not mean that's all I want to hear.

So, don't forget to tell me what you feel or think after read this story, 'kay? :3

Thank you and… bubye!


	5. Diskusi Meja Bundar

Di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu, hanya terdiri dari satu meja kayu ukir kuno dan dua kursi dengan ukiran kayu yang sama. Ruangan itu hanya disinari satu buah lampu neon dan sebuah pendingin ruangan di salah satu sudutnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki di balik pintu besi di luar ruangan tersebut. Sepatu kulit hitam Versace beradu dengan lantai marmer menghasilkan suara ritmis ditengah kesunyian ruangan itu.

Gagang pintu besi itu bergerak dan pintu pun terdorong dan kembali menutup. Langkah ritmis itu terdengar lagi, mendekati meja di tengah ruangan—berlama-lama dalam setiap langkahnya—dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang kosong. Ia tersenyum pada lelaki di depannya.

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengamati dirinya yang tetap tenang, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Tatapan tajam di balik kacamatanya itu menatap lekat iris _hazel_ miliknya. Ia tahu arti dari tatapan itu—sebuah peringatan keras—dan ia tak peduli.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk berhati-hati dengan lidahmu. Apa yang keluar dari mulutmu, nantinya akan menjadi sorotan dunia. Apakah waktu yang kuberikan belum cukup untuk membuatmu belajar…"

Wajah yang biasanya ramah itu tertekuk kaku, "… Israel?"

* * *

_Into the New World Chapter V:_

_**Hetalia ( c) Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei**_

_**Warning: OC, WW III, ooc (?)**_

_oh ayolah, kita hanya akan menyaksikan para personifikasi negara itu berbicara mengenai politik, politik, daaaan... politik..._

_so, prepare yourself and… enjoy reading, reader-sama!_

* * *

Anak itu tak bergeming, ia tetap duduk dengan mata _hazel_nya menatap datar. Bahkan dihadapan America, ia mengalihkan pandangannya tak acuh. Kulit putihnya yang halus bak pualam itu tak menunjukkan perubahan emosi sama sekali. Melihat tingkah gadis belia di depannya itu, America berdiri dan melangkah ke hadapan Israel.

Alis tebal gadis itu mengernyit saat America berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sejurus kemudian, tangan kanan America menampar wajah mulus itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget, tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang bekas tamparan itu. Dapat ia rasakan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir kirinya. Bekas tamparan itu meninggalkan lecet di pipinya yang putih. Membuatnya terlihat sangat kontras. Tapi ia tetap tak bergeming dari kebisuannya.

Wajah America tetap datar, menatap rendah Israel. "Aku memberimu kebebasan bukan untuk bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Kenapa kau memutuskan tanpa memberitahukannya padaku?" suara rendah dan dingin itu terdengar di telinga Israel.

"Percuma. Percuma, America." Suara lirih itu diselimuti kepahitan. Mata _hazel _itu menatap pintu besi yang tertutup, sengaja menghindar dari tatapan tajam di hadapannya.

America menatap Israel tak mengerti. Ia kini maju dan memegang kerah _blazer _hitam yang dipakai gadis itu dan mengguncangnya pelan seraya berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua mata dengan iris yang berbeda itu bertemu, keduanya dipenuhi pikirannya masing-masing. Perlahan Israel menyeringai kecil. "Aku sudah melancarkan rudalku ke negara itu."

"Apa?" suara America pelan, nyaris berbisik, bersamaan dengan dilepasnya cengkraman dari _blazer _itu. Israel melanjutkan, "Dan jangan bertingkah seakan kau lebih tinggi dariku. Apa kau ingat siapa yang membantumu hingga kau bisa mencapai posisimu saat ini?" mata _hazel _itu menatap tajam.

Kemudian Israel menepis tubuh America dari hadapannya dan berdiri tegak. Gadis itu merapikan _blazer _hitamnya dan berkata pada America yang hanya bisa terdiam, "Aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahu hal ini. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Tentunya kau masih ingin menggenggam hegemoni itu, bukan?"

.

.

.

**Moskwa, Russia.**

"Aaargh! Bocah sialan itu ternyata sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu dari kita…" Indonesia mengacak-acak rambunya, frustasi akan kabar yang baru saja di sampaikan China padanya. Russia hanya _tersenyum_ seperti biasa mendengar kabar itu. China menyesap teh hijaunya dengan tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian perbuat?" mata cokelat Indonesia menatap kedua personifikasi negara senior di depannya.

"Tentu saja kita akan memberinya hadiah atas serangan itu. Iya kan, China?" Russia tersenyum senang menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Umm, yaah… begitulah, _aru_."

"Menurutmu hal seperti apa yang harus kita berikan? Pengeboman secara terang-terangan? Bom nuklir? Serangan rudal seperti yang bocah itu lakukan? Atau menyusup dari dalam dan sebarkan rahasia negaranya? Ah! Atau kita serang saja dari segala arah. Bagaimana?"

Russia mengucapkan semua rencana jahatnya dengan senyum tak berdosa, cukup untuk membuat Indonesia berjengit sejenak. Seperti biasa, fantasi mengerikan Russia memang sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya, beda jauh dengan ekspresi mukanya yang _charming_.

"Err… Russia, pengeboman secara terang-terangan hanya akan membuat masalah menjadi runyam, menyusup dan menyebarkan rahasia negara lain itu termasuk kejahatan menurut Mahkamah Internasional. Sedangkan pemakaian bom nuklir memang dilarang dalam perang, dan penyerangan secara habis-habisan apalagi… bisa-bisa kita yang dikira otoriter, kan?" kata Indonesia yang langsung mencomot pisang goreng yang terhidang di meja bundar itu.

Sore itu mereka sedang berbincang diselingi kudapan khas masing-masing negara. Hanya sebuah diskusi ringan pada awalnya yang kemudian berkembang membahas masalah-masalah serius. Indonesia sendiri sangat menikmati berkumpul dengan kedua personifikasi negara komunis itu. Keduanya tidak terlalu memikirkan latar belakang atau keadaan negaranya. China dan Russia hanya bersikap seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya, Indonesia, sah-sah saja kalau kita menyusup dan menyebarkan rahasia negara itu ataupun melakukan aksi propaganda. Asalkan tidak ketahuan sama sekali, _aru_." China menggigit lagi bakpao isi kacang merah yang ia makan. Mengunyahnya secara perlahan sambil memuji dirinya yang bisa membuat bakpao seenak itu.

"Haha… bagus sekali, China." Nada sarkasme yang mengejek jelas terdengar dari bibir ranum gadis di hadapannya. China hanya tersenyum dan menganggapnya sebagai pujian. Toh, ia memang iseng mengucapkannya.

"Berbicara soal rahasia, aku punya sebuah informasi berharga untuk dijual, _da_." Indonesia menatap dengan tanda tanya.

'_Tumben-tumbennya Russia memulai percakapan ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga di Indonesia.'_

Dalam hati, personifikasi negara berideologi Pancasila itu tersenyum geli membayangkan kebiasaan ibu-ibu rumah tangga di dekat rumahnya yang gemar bergosip saat belanja di gerobak tukang sayur yang tiap jam enam pagi sudah keliling di sekitar komplek perumahannya. Dalam hati ia tertawa dengan deduksi dangkal ibu-ibu itu tiap kali mereka membicarakan soal kasus perceraian artis kondang yang sedang marak muncul di layar televisi atau mengenai kasus perselingkuhan mantan artis yang kini duduk di kursi parlemen.

Rasanya seperti hiburan tersendiri mendengar gagasan lucu dan terkadang kurang masuk akal dari rakyatnya sendiri mengenai berita di acara gosip yang menjamur hampir di tiap stasiun televisi tanah air. Yah, walau kadang-kadang dirinya juga suka ikut menimpali pembicaraan itu, dan jadilah ia suka terlambat hadir di upacara bendera tiap Senin karena ikut-ikutan ngerumpi di gerobak tukang sayur yang empunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah para pelanggannya itu.

"Informasi apa? Tentang dunia _entertainment_ di negaramu?" cerocos Indonesia tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Sepertinya pikirannya mulai diracuni kebiasaan Senin paginya yang tak pernah absen ngerumpi jamaah di gerobak tukang sayur langganannya.

"Jangan samakan informasi ini dengan berita kacangan itu, da. kau kira kami tak tahu kebiasaan rakyatmu yang doyan membicarakan orang-orang tak penting seperti itu hampir tiap harinya, _da_?" Russia menatap Indonesia telak. Sebenarnya kalau boleh dikoreksi oleh personifikasi negaranya sendiri, rakyatnya memberitakan hal itu tiap harinya di layar kaca.

"Aku hanya bercanda… " Indonesia mencibir.

"Cukup dengan _intermezzo_nya, _aru_. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan informasi yang sepertinya sangat _off the record_ itu, _aru_?" China menengahi pembicaraan kedua personifikasi di depannya yang mulai ngawur.

Ayolah, daritadi dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya-tanya pada Indonesia mengenai David Beckham yang kabarnya sedang berkunjung ke negara di belahan khatulistiwa itu. Diam-diam ia adalah penggemar berat mantan pemain di salah satu klub sepakbola di Amerika itu. Dan baru-baru ini dia sangat menyetujui rencana kedatangan pensiunan pesepakbola ganteng itu untuk berkunjung ke negaranya. Tentu saja ia sangat kelewat senang mendengarnya dan ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk bisa mendapat waktu bebas bersama idolanya dibalik padatnya jadwal kunjungan itu.

(Oke, cukup. Jangan biarkan siapapun itu membuat cerita ini menjadi ngawur!)

"Ehm… Jadi, apa maksud ucapan awalmu tadi, _aru_?" ia menyembunyikan wajah _excited_nya begitu diingatnya kabar menggembirakan itu. Walau pada akhirnya Indonesia dan Russia melihatnya serempak dengan tatapan agak aneh.

Russia yang tak mau pembicaraan absurd ini mengarah ke hal yang lebih ngawur lalu memulai penjelasannya. "Aku secara sangat rahasia menempatkan beberapa agen kepercayaanku untuk menyusup ke beberapa organisasi pemerintah yang vital di Amerika. Tujuanku bukan hendak merencanakan aksi teroris atau apapun itu, tapi untuk mencari sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Entah itu beberapa kejadian yang sengaja ditutupi pemerintah kapitalis-liberal itu dari publik atau apapun yang bisa kujadikan sebagai senjata, _da_."

Ia memberi jeda sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan, melihat kedua personifikasi negara di depannya itu hanya mendengarkan dengan khidmat.

"Awalnya kukira aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu seperti letak penyimpanan plutonium yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan untuk kepentingan militer mereka, tapi apa yang kudapat ini lebih berharga dari itu. Dengan 'ini' memang bukan lokasi bahan pembuat senjata nuklir yang kudapat, tapi 'ini' bisa mengguncang dunia tanpa aku harus bersusah payah mengerahkan militerku, _da_."

Dari pendahuluan yang dikatakan tuan rumah dimana kali ini mereka berkumpul, Indonesia menangkap maksud tersirat dari ucapan Russia. "Maksudmu sebuah konspirasi? Dengan informasi yang kau katakan sangat rahasia itu, kau ingin membeberkannya pada dunia dan membuat konspirasi besar-besaran?" kesimpulan analisa Indonesia mengundang senyum di wajah pria besar yang hendak menenggak _vodka_nya.

"Dan ini sangat berkaitan dengan America, _aru_?"

Oh, tentu saja! Kalau tidak begitu ia tak akan repot-repot mengusut informasi bertaruhkan nyawa agen kepercayaannyadari _White House_ langsung jika bukan untuk menjatuhkan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Lalu, apa kau hanya akan membiarkan pembicaraan ini menggantung sampai disitu dan tak memberitahu kami apa yang kau dapat, atau kau akan menceritakannya pada kami?" Indonesia kembali bertanya dengan nada dibuat sekaan tak tertarik, padahal gestur tubuhnya menegak karena penasaran.

Kali ini ia tahu kenapa hari itu ia dipanggil ke Moskwa di pagi hari Senin waktu negaranya, sampai-sampai ia terpaksa absen belanja di tukang sayur langganannya sekaligus melewatkan jadwal rutinnya dengan ibu-ibu kompleknya. Sesaat pikirannya mengawang, menebak-nebak apa yang dibicarakan ibu-ibu komplek tadi pagi. Apakah kasus perselingkuhan mantan artis dangdut yang kini duduk di bangku DPR? Atau isu masalah kenaikan harga BBM yang kata berita akan diumumkan kepastiannya malam ini?

Ah, sudahlah. Toh, ia bisa bertanya pada si Mbok, pengurus rumah yang ia beri tanggung jawab untuk menggantikannya berbelanja pagi tadi.

.

(Aaah ! Sudah cukup intermezzonya, atau chapter ini hanya akan jadi chapter yang mengulas kebiasaan gosip di Indonesia !)

.

"Kalian berdua tentu tahu jika sebuah negara maju hendak meluaskan pengaruhnya, ia biasa menggunakan berbagai macam cara, _da_? Misalnya memperluas pengaruh paham ideologi yang dianut oleh negara itu atau bisa juga dengan intervensi yang kemudian pelan-pelan membentuk negara sasarannya itu sebagai negara boneka. Tentunya kalian sudah mengerti akan hal ini, bukan?" pertanyaan itu disusul dengan anggukan kecil refleks dari keduanya.

"Hmm… Indonesia, menurutmu seperti apa hubungan antara America dan England saat ini?" Russia tiba-tiba bertanya blak-blakan tanpa Indonesia sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawabnya. Dalam hati ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Russia. Karena kalau mau dijelaskan, semua personifikasi negara yang tergabung dalam rapat rutin para _Nations_ tentunya tahu sendiri seperti apa keduanya.

"Eeeh… kalau mau dibilang seperti apa keduanya, tentu kita sudah tahu, bukan? Tapi jika yang kau tanyakan terkait dengan kepentingan negara keduanya, kurasa mereka pun jelas sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang berlawanan. Lihat saja dalam beberapa pertemuan rapat Nations terakhir kita, keduanya sering terlibat adu mulut yang berbeda dari biasanya. Entah mereka berdua sudah mulai kehilangan kepercayaan satu sama lain atau apa, tetapi itu yang kulihat seperti apa yang pada umumnya teman-teman kita melihat."

China tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis belia itu. Kemampuannya dalam berkelit memang tak diragukan, atau tepatnya kemampuannya untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu secara diplomatis yang dipelajarinya dari orang-orang hebat negara itu di awal mereka menghirup atmosfer bernama merdeka. Bersilat lidah adalah salah satu kelebihan gadis manis di hadapannya yang kerap mengundang decak kagum peserta rapat_ Nations_ termasuk China sendiri.

Walau sebenarnya Indonesia senang-senang saja dengan pujian itu, dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur juga—entah karena memang pada dasarnya atau ini salah satu dampak dijajah Belanda pada waktu itu, yang menyebabkan ia gampang bersilat lidah alias ngeles. Sehingga kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai sekarang dan berkembang, menyebabkan hal itu berakar dalam masyarakatnya sedari dulu.

"Haha… seperti biasa, heh? Kau mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan itu, Nesia. Kalau tadi itu 'pendapat pada umumnya', lalu bagaimana dengan 'pendapatmu', _aru_ ?"

Indonesia tersenyum kecut mendengar China yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa meladeninya berbicara, apalagi pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama singkatnya yang dibuat oleh Malaysia. Sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang kira-kira akan ia katakan, jari lentik milik personifikasi Ibu Pertiwi itu kini mencomot klepon yang tinggal tersisa satu di meja bundar itu. Diluar dugaan ternyata orang yang memakan habis lima dari enam buah jajanan khas Indonesia, alias klepon itu adalah Russia.

"Humm… Menurut 'pendapatku', ya? Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang melatarbelakangi konflik emosi yang kadang timbul dalam diri England tiap kali kami membicarakan hal-hal mengenai America, tapi sepertinya keduanya mungkin pernah terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih dalam dari yang mereka tunjukkan selama ini. Dan entah apa maksud ucapanku tadi, aku bahkan tak begitu mengerti." Kalimat terakhir Indonesia tadi tentu saja hanya sebatas omong kosong bagi kedua aliansi komunis yang mendengarkan.

"Haha… oke, coret kata-kataku yang terakhir tadi. Mengenai hubungan dalam yang kumaksud, tentu kita bisa melihat dari gestur tubuh keduanya—itu jika kalian benar-benar memperhatikan. Tapi dalam bentuk seperti apa dan dan alasan keduanya bersikap dingin akhir-akhir ini, aku tak tahu." Indonesia mengakhiri kalimat penjelasan itu dengan mengedikkan kedua pundak nya. Ia tak tahu. Tapi ia bisa menebak bahwa keduanya mungkin sedang memainkan peran masing-masing untuk satu tujuan yang sama, atau memang terjadi perpecahan di antara keduanya, Indonesia tak tahu.

"Pemikiran yang menarik, _da_. Nah, kenapa aku bertanya pada Indonesia mengenai hal itu, tentu ada kaitannya dengan kedua negara ini, da." Russia kembali memamerkan senyum yang membuat Indonesia kembali berjengit, walau sebenarnya ia mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah menyeramkan pria besar itu.

"Tentunya kalian tahu mengenai peristiwa pemboman Manhattan beberapa waktu yang lalu, kan?" Tentu keduanya tahu, karena pemboman Manhattan itu sendiri didalangi oleh pria besar di hadapan China dan Indonesia.

"Aku menangkap gelagat aneh England saat pasukanku menggempur Manhattan dari udara. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan rencanaku, _da_. Bukankah itu aneh, _da_?" pria besar itu kemudian menyandarkan punggung nya pada sandaran kursi empuk yang didudukinya, membiarkan kedua personifikasi yang diam-diam dianggapnya sebagai teman itu berpikir.

"Maksudmu itu keputusanmu melakukan pengebomamn saat itu sudah direncanakan oleh England, begitu? Apakah itu dilakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita semua?" Indonesia mencoba berspekulasi dan terdiam memikirkan kalimatnya sendiri.

'_Tapi untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu? Sampai-sampai ia membiarkan mantan koloni tersayangnya di bom oleh Russia… Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia harus mengambil sikap seakan tak peduli pada America?' _dalam hatinya, Indonesia merasakan hatinya resah tanpa sebab.

'_Apakah ini berarti England memiliki tujuan yang lain dari apa yang sudah ia ceritakan padanya?'_

Prasangka itu merasukinya, tanpa ia sempat menyadarinya.

* * *

_To be continued_

**_A/N:_**mayaoreo here! hullo~

pertama saya mau minta maaf kalau update chapter ini lamaa sekali... benar-benar minta maaf, karena beberapa minggu ini saya disibukkan dengan ujian yang hanya bisa membuat saya pasrah melihat hasilnya. untungnya saya masih bisa menghirup udara libur singkat menjelang event olahraga barbar di sekolah saya yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan (hey, kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan!)

oh ya, sekedar referensi untuk perkataan Russia soal 'peristiwa pengeboman Manhattan', itu terjadi di cerita saya yang berjudul **Antonym **(promosi /plak), silakan dicek, walaupun dicerita itu tidak dijelaskan sama sekali apa yg sebenarnya terjadi... yah, silakan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri... #apadah

oke, tanpa mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya pada anda yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini, saya mohon kesabarannya untuk tetap mengikuti cerita bertema politik nan gaje ini... saya berterima kasih kepada reader-sama sekalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview, baik masukan pujian ataupun kometar netral kalian semua, really thank you very much, muach muach!

(oke, si author sepertinya mulai ngaco...)

okay, so, thank you very much (again) and please give me review for this chappie~

see you!


End file.
